The largest reported pore aperture and internal pore diameter are 32×24 Å2 and 47 Å, respectively; both of which are found in metal-organic frameworks (MOFs). Attempts to use long links in the synthesis of MOFs to allow for large pore apertures have failed. The resulting structures either yield interpenetrating structures, thereby restricting the size of the pore aperture, or produce fragile frameworks that collapse upon removal of guest species.